Rogue Planet
' ''Rogue Planet '' ' är en roman skriven av Greg Bear, och vilken utspelar sig tre år efter händelserna i Det Mörka Hotet. Boken gavs ut av Del Rey i maj 2000, och Michael Cumptsy var uppläsare för ljudboken. Utgåvor USA * ISBN 0-345-43538-9; 2 maj 2000, Del Rey, inbunden bok, 341 sidor. * ISBN 0-375-41563-7; 2 maj 2000, Random House Audio, förkortad ljudkassett. * ISBN 0-375-41586-6; 2 maj 2000, Random House Audio, förkortad CD. * ISBN 0-345-43540-0; 1 maj 2001, Del Rey, pocketbok, 352 sidor. Resten av världen * ISBN 0-712-68089-6; 4 maj 2000, Century, inbunden bok, 341 sidor. * ISBN 0-099-41030-3; 3 maj 2001, Arrow Books Ltd., pocketbok, 241 sidor. * ISBN 978-80-252-1537-1 July 27, 2010, EGMONT ČR, pocketbok på tjeckiska (Bludná planeta), 224 sidor. Texten på baksidan Inbundna versionen Baksidan Three years after the events of The Phantom Menace, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi encounters a mysterious world... Insidefliken Master AND APPRENTICE. You've seen the movie The Phantom Menace. You've read the #1 New York bestselling book based on [Lucas|George Lucas's9 masterpiece. Now, before the eagerly awaited release of Episode II, comes a stunning new Star Wars novel from one of science fiction's greatest talents, a writer universally acclaimed for his keen grasp of cutting-edge science and brilliance of his page-turning plots: multiple Hugo and Nebula Award-winning author Greg Bear. The result is pure adrenaline - an unforgettable journey stretching from the farthest reaches of known space to the battlefield of a young boy's heart, where a secret struggle is being waged that will decide the fate of billions. The boy is twelve-year-old Anakin Skywalker. The Force is strong in Anakin...so strong that the Jedi Council, despite misgivings, entrusted the young Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi with the mission of training him to become a Jedi Knight. Obi-Wan - like his slain Master, Qui-Gon - believes Anakin may be the chosen one, the Jedi destined to bring balance to the Force. But first Obi-Wan must help his undisciplined, idealistisc apprentice, who still bears the scars of slavery, find his own balance. Dispatched to the mysterious planet of Zonama Sekot, source of the fastest ship in the galaxy, Obi-Wan and Anakin are swept up in a swirl of deadly intrigue and betrayal. For there are other who covet the power such superfast ships could bring. Raith Sienar, a brilliant but unscrupulous weapons and ship designer, has the brains to decipher the Zonama Sekot ship design. Commander Wilhuff Tarkin has at his disposal the forces of the might Trade Federation with which to extract the secret. Together, they make a formidable foe, one a small and undeveloped planet can hardly hope to stand against. But as Tarkin's fleet strikes wiht all its brutal power, Obi-Wan and Anakin sense a disturbance in the Force unlike any they have encountered before. It seems there are more secrets on Zonama Sekot than meet the eye. The search for those secrets will threaten the bond between Obi-Wan and Anakin...and bring the troubled young apprentice face-to-face with his deepest fears - and his darkest destiny. Pocketversionen MASTER AND APPRENTICE. The Force is strong in twelve-year-old Anakin Skywalker…so strong that the Jedi Council, despite misgivings, entrusted young Obi-Wan Kenobi with the mission of training him to become a Jedi Knight. Obi-Wan—like his slain Master Qui-Gon—believes Anakin may be the chosen one, the Jedi destined to bring balance to the Force. But first Obi-Wan must help his undisciplined apprentice, who still bears the scars of slavery, find his own balance. Dispatched to the mysterious planet of Zonama Sekot, source of the fastest ships in the galaxy, Obi-Wan and Anakin are swept up in a swirl of deadly intrigue unlike any they have encountered before. It seems there are more secrets on Zonama Sekot than meet the eye. But the search for those secrets will threaten the bond between Obi-Wan and Anakin… and bring the troubled young apprentice face-to-face with his deepest fears—and his darkest destiny. Synopsis Framträdande Bakom kulisserna Omslagsgalleri Bibliografi Noter och Referenser Externa länkar